


Карамелька

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему нужна была только одна конфетка - Момои</p><p>especially for Kyooka Suigetsu :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карамелька

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/gifts).



> Бета: Кита Луиддинас

Реальность окутывает Мурасакибару тягучей карамелью. 

Тепло-душно-сладко. 

Хочется еще, больше, дольше. 

Мурасакибара потянулся к рядом лежащей Момои и подтянул ее к себе, не встречая сопротивления – лишь довольное урчание. Момои, растекшись по кровати, лениво повернула к нему полусонное лицо. Яркие губы, припухшие от поцелуев, раскрасневшиеся щеки, влажная от испарины кожа, растрепанные, мягкие, так и льнущие к пальцам волосы… Мурасакибара посмотрел в ее глаза, где зрачок почти полностью скрыл радужку, оставив от нее едва заметное светло-голубое кольцо, и отвел прядь, заправив ее за ухо. Момои всегда была такой – сильнейшим тактиком на игровом поле, но невероятно беззащитной и доверчивой здесь, в его больших руках.

– Мук-кун, – она дернула его за прядь, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Мурасакибара, оперевшись на локоть, склонился над ней и дразнил, скользя языком по приоткрытым губам, в который уже раз за этот душно-теплый вечер. – Прекрати.

Не послушав ее, он спустился ниже, мазнул носом по щеке и прикусил мочку, заставив Момои задрожать. Подул на открытую шею, и длинно лизнул обнаженное плечо, вызвав у нее довольный смешок. 

Вкусная, сладкая.

Момои напоминала ему сливочную карамельку, которые он обожал. Кисе, всякий раз, видя его с пакетом сладостей, всегда шутил, что если Мура-чин не прекратит поглощать конфеты в таких количества, то скоро сам станет карамелькой. Кисе – модель, он знает о чем говорит, но Мурасакибару это не интересовало. Ему нужна была только одна конфетка – Момои.  
Повернув ее к себе спиной, Мурасакибара уткнулся губами в ее шею, щекоча своим дыханием.

Ее тяжелые большие груди – вечная зависть соперниц – с легкостью помещались в его крупных ладонях. Мягкие, сладко пахнущие карамелью – гель для душа имел его любимый запах – прижимались к его пальцам. Мурасакибара теребил ее ставшие чувствительными от долгих ласк соски, заставляя ее выгибаться и тихо стонать. Он целовал ее в шею, затылок, плечи.  
Малышка Момои, такая тонкая, миниатюрная и медленно таяла в его руках словно карамелька в ладони. 

Пальцами одной руки Момои зарылась в его волосы, притянула за прядь ближе к себе. Мурасакибара едва усмехнулся, прижимая ее к себе, заключая в объятия. Момои собственница и... экспериментатор. Он подчиняется маленькой ручке, ведущей его ладонь к местечку между ног. Горячему, влажному, жаждущему его. Его пальцы, переплетенные с пальцами Момои, скользили по ее животу и накрыли нижние губы, гладя их, едва касаясь чувствительных складочек, проникая пальцами глубже, вызывая у нее тихие стоны. Ее тело было разгоряченным и возбужденным.

В спокойном состоянии член Мурасакибары удивлял размерами. В возбужденном состоянии… он мог посрамить любого из сверстников. Мурасакибара каждый раз боялся повредить Момои, а она совсем ничего не боялась – ни размеров, ни роста, мягко-хищно улыбалась и брала его целиком без остатка. 

Нетерпеливое ерзанье Момои – и Мурасакибара, слегка раздвинув ее ноги, подался вперед, мягко, одним движением входя в ее, вызывая долгий удовлетворенный вздох и замер, с шумом выдохнув.

«Моя» – сигналом SOS билось в мыслях. – «Моя личная карамелька».

Момои, тонущая в собственных ощущениях, как мушка в меду, задыхалась от его медленных, неторопливых движений, всхлипывала от переполняющего ее наслаждения. Она кусала-лизала его пальцы, которыми Мурасакибара двигал в одном ритме с толчками. Сердце Момои под рукой бешено стучало в унисон с его – их не могло хватить надолго и оргазм, так долго сдерживаемый, густой карамельной патокой пролился на них, затягивая их в глубину. 

Едва переводящая дыхание, Момои мягко сжималась вокруг него, не желая отпускать, и Мурасакибара был этому совсем не против.  
Он чувствовал, как Момои мелко дрожала, как ее пальцы путались в его длинных волосах, и жмурился от удовольствия. 

Мурасакибара был совсем-совсем не против остаться в карамельно-сливочном плену.


End file.
